A gyratory crusher for comminuting quarry material is known from DE 1 107 052 A, the gyratory crusher having a crushing cone which is disposed so as be approximately centric in a crusher housing which is configured so as to be substantially rotationally symmetrical. The crushing cone, while being subject to slight autorotation, is eccentrically driven, such that the crushing space which is formed about the crushing cone is subjected to a revolving constriction of the gap. Quarry material, which is infed into the crushing space via the crushing throat is comminuted by the periodically constricted and re-widened crushing space, wherein comminution of the quarry material is accompanied by a downward movement of the progressively comminuted quarry material in the direction of the crushing gap; and when the quarry material is of a size that allows the quarry material to exit the crushing space by way of the crushing gap, said quarry material falls through the crushing gap and out of the crushing space.
An intake angle which opens up in the direction of the crushing throat lying thereabove may be defined in a radial plane of the crushing space, between the crusher housing which is configured in a funnel-shaped manner and the crushing cone which is likewise configured in a cone-shaped manner. Force components which may urge comparatively large fragments of the broken material back out of the crushing throat, or at least prevent the comparatively large fragments from being drawn into the intake cone between the crushing cone and the crusher housing, are generated during comminution of the quarry material. In order for drawing-in of the quarry material into the intake cone of the crusher to be facilitated, the crushing wall surface of the crusher housing and the surface of the crushing cone have crushing teeth which are attached in a strip-like manner to the surfaces, wherein the crushing teeth in their profile have a turn which facilitates drawing-in of the quarry material into the intake cone. The intake angle may thus be designed to be comparatively large, a larger intake angle having a favorable effect on the overall size of the gyratory crusher.
However, independently of a facilitated intake effect of the quarry material into the intake cone, the disadvantage arises that in the case of comparatively fine quarry material which is infed into the crushing space intense compaction of material may result, leading to sinking of the material during each eccentric revolution of the crushing cone under the influence of gravity. The comparatively coarse quarry material which is infed via the crushing throat into the crushing space may have edge lengths of up to two meters, for example, such that this quarry material in the upper region of the crushing space still forms a comparatively low bulk density, since the coarse granules of the quarry material are mutually supportive and allow large cavities to form. However, in the lower region of the crushing space the annular gap between the crushing cone and the crusher housing will become smaller, and the already pre-comminuted granules may be formed so as to be smaller and more uniform, such that the cavities between the granules also become smaller and the bulk density rises up to a compact mass of material which may be close to the density of the solid quarry material. It has been demonstrated here that the compacting effect is additionally facilitated by the configuration of crushing teeth on the crushing wall surface of the crusher housing and on the surface of the crushing cone, intense compacting of the quarry material even potentially leading to the gyratory crusher being shut down, on account of which undesirable stoppage times of the gyratory crusher are created.